new companions
by Bloody Silver Roses
Summary: Kaguri was a normal girl and Kagome's friend. But that was untill She jumped down the well when in a fight with a hybrid,Inuyasha.When she goes back to her time and when she comes back to the past. She brings her sister, Shayu. Will love conquer all or will it be the cause of all their deaths?I might take a vote on the pairings for Kaguri
1. New world?

Me: Yay! new story

Inuyasha:What the hell am I doing here. I need to kill Naraku!Who are you wench!

ME:*glares as he shrinks back* I don't know why the fuck your here. Plus I all ready killed Naraku He was annoying me And my name is not Wench its' Mikori.

Inuyasha: Keh what ever. Where's Kagome. We need to go search for The shards." Looks around as Kagome walks in with two cookies and chocolate bars.

Kagome:*wispers* What's up with him.* gived me a cookie and chocolate bar.

Me: He's looking for you ad Thank you I was wanting CHOCOLATE* Takes bit of cookie and chocolate bar*

Kagome: Silver Rose Yokai doesn't own anything.

Inuyasha : Kagome get you ass moving we have to find the shards

Kagome:Sit...

Inuyasha: *Face first to ground*

Me: Any way let move on to the story

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hi I'm one of Kagome's friend.I was hoping to see her." A girl with short Dark brown hair and silvery blue eyes said to a woman mid-thirties. Usually people who walk up the shrine steps for the first time are out of breath by the time they get up to the top but this girl didn't care, she didn't even brake a sweat and It was close to summer and she was wearing black for goodness sake. She wore Black pants, a red tank top, black jacket, and some black running boots. In her hands were some school work that he collected for Kagome unlike most of her best friends.

"Oh, of course. She's in her room." The woman said pointing upstairs. "Thank you, my name is Kaguri Higurami." The girl said bowing. " Nice to meet you, and you can call me Kun-loon, Kagome's Mother." The girl nodded to the older female and walked up the stairs to see Kagome studying like crazy. Books were scattered everywhere.

" Uh.. Kagome.. I brought you the assignments.." Kaguri said to the dark haired female with brown eyes. Kagome looked up kind of startled but calmed down realizing who it was.

" Hey Kaguri, how've you been?" Kagome asked as Kaguri nodded coming over to the bed Kagome was sitting on with carefull steps." I should be asking you the same question. You having strip-throat and everthing. Though I'm pretty sure that's a lie." Kaguri mumbled the last part.

Kagome's window opened revealing a silver hair Golden eyed male that looked to be their age and had A red robe on yelling,"Kagome where are you?!" Once he put a toe on the floor he was tackled to the floor and hand cuffs put on his wrists.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with Kagome?" Kaguri growled. Inuyasha tried to get free but surprisingly couldn't. "Uh... Kaguri-chan? Thats a friend of mine..." Kagome yelled. Kaguri pouted as she searched for the key to unlock the hand cuffs. '' Aw. Come on Kagome you didn't let me get the chance to torture him." Kagome couldn't help but giggle at her friends pouting. Kaguri unlocked the handcuffs and sat on the bed. " Kagome your room is too pink." I think you need to put some red in here to make me more comfortable to enter your room. And why the hell is this guy coming in through the window?!" Kaguri asked pointing at Inuyasha as Inuyasha bit her finger. ''You son of a bitch!" Kaguri said before throwing him out the window, still not noticing the ears on top off his head ( Wow still haven't noticed. That would of been the first thing I saw.) Before jumping out of the window after him. Kagome heard Inuyasha's cries of mercy but hey soon quieted. Kagome looked out the window to see Inuyasha push Kaguri into the well house with out noticing it since he just blocked her punch. _Oh, crap_, Kagome thought running out to them. When she got to the well house she saw Kaguri push Inuyasha into the well as he was engulfed in a blue light and when the light dimmed, Kaguri stared wide eyed and then growled. "Think you can pull a cheap shit trick like that on me, eh? We'll see about that."Kaguri said before jumping into the well and was also engulfed by the blinding light just as Inuyasha was and was soon followed by a surprised Kagome.

When Kagome got out of the well she saw Kaguri attacking Inuyasha again. Just as she pounded Inuyasha into a crater, Kind of like how he'd look if she said the s word, Sango and Miroku walked out with wide eyes seeing a human girl just beat the crap out of a half-demon. You don't see that every day now do you. Kaguri pulled a semi-concious Inuyasha out of the crater." Now tell me wha-" She started to stare at the ears she just noticed. She dropped him to where he was in sitting position and knealed beside him,and did the same thing Kagome did. She rubbed his ears. She started to pulled on them to make sure that they were real but when she did Inuyasha clutched her hand and pulled it away from his ear.

"That hurts you know?" Inuyasha growled. Kaguri raised an eyebrow and reached her other hand to pull on his other ear but stopped when she realized where she was. Well she didn't really know but it wasn't the higurashi's shrine.

"Oooh! This place is so purty!"She yelled but then stopped and gave a questioning look."Where are we?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Me:Please review I'm tired but I had to rite this one.


	2. Kaguri sees a shard and meets Sesshomaru

Me:* finishes chocolate and cookie*Another chapter done and ready

Inuyasha:Oi wench, Where's Naraku I know your hiding Him somewhere!

Me: Aaaah shut up you damn Mutt.

Inuyasha: What did you just call me?

Me : Damn~...Mutt~

Inuyasha: Your dead bitch.*holds up tentsaiga*

Me: We shall see about that dear little son of a bitch.* holds up Frying pan*

Inuyasha: *laughing* What is that suppose to do?Cook me a meal?! You dumb a-*falls to ground unconcious*

Me:*holding up frying pan*Sesshomaru. Would you please do the Disclaimer while I get rid of the body. Bwahahahaha.

Fluffy( =D): Silver-san does not own anything,

Me: Oh and also. sangoscourage I am pleased to hear that my story caught your eye. Really I was bored and this idea popped into my eye. Oh ad Miroku never listens so sorry!=D

XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Why your in Inuyasha's Forest, my beautiful maiden." Miroku, a monk in purple and black robes said walking up to her and taking her hand. "Will you bear my child?"He asked. At the same time a large stick and Hiraikotsu slammed against his head. He fell unconious do to the double-force attack. Kaguri smirked triumphly as she stared at the giant boomerang in front of her. She snatched it from Sango who stared at her with wide eyes as she swung it around on one hand as if it was a rope so fast you could hear the weapon cut trough air. Kaguri slammed it into the ground. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes even Miroku who had just woke up from being unconcious. "How can you... " Miroku's words floated into deaf ears as Kaguri went back to pulling on Inuyasha's ears, much to the hanyou's displeasure.

"Kawaaaai!" Kaguri said walking away after one last torturing pull and started walking toward the village close by, Kaede's village, the inu gang following closely behind. As they walked past the street, Kaguri stared in fasination at how everyone was working manualy instead of using technology. _I always new life would be better with out technology. Just the smell of the air isn't as poluted as where I was not too long ago. Now one question remains. Where am I and why do I feel like I belong here?_ Kaguri thought. When Inuyasha entered the hut Kaguri almost laughed at how his ear twitched and felt the nerve to pull on it again. When she entered the hut she saw a orange like furball pass in front of her. With amazing speed she grabbed ahold of the furball by the... tail. She held the furball Infront of her to see a little boy attached to it. She bounced him up and down lightly as She laughed when he grabbed her hand trying to cease the shaking.

"So cute. Do you think you could sit on my head?" She asked as she cradled him. He looked up at her and nodded. She placed him on her head as she sat down in between Sango and Kagome, not wanting to sit next to the monk beside Sango. She saw his hand inching farther toward Sango's rear and with a fluid moment, Miroku's hand was pinned to the ground by a pocket knife. " Move your hand any further and it will be cut off." Kaguri said in a low, menacing voice that reminded everyone of a certain full-fledged dog demon. once again they stared at her with wide eyes. "T-thank you..." Sango let her voice drop because she didn't know what the the female's name was. "Your welcome. My name is Kaguri Higurami." Kaguri said cheerfully." But people call me random." She added. Everyone, save Shippo and Kaguri sweat dropped at the girls nickname, understanding why she had it.

"Oh. Well Kaguri- chan I want you to know that you were transported through the well 500 years in the past." Kagome said grabbing everyone's attention. "And this is Sango, Shippo, Miroku, And Inuyasha."She said pointing at them when they said their name." We thought only Inuyasha and I could go through the well."

" O.K so that's why he jumped into the well. He wa-" Kaguri said in an understanding type of way. " I didn't jump down the well you pushed me down the fucking well." Inuyasha countered back, or at least tried. Kaguri looked at him with wide eyes. "How many times have you guys been raped then?" she said sadly. Everyone looked at her with a questioning look. "He said 'fucking well' so how many times has the well fucked you?" She asked and Kagome started laughing so hard that she was rolling on the ground and holding her side as to Kaguri who just giggled at her friends actions.

"A demon is coming?" Inuyasha growled. Kaguri looked at him funny as to everyone else started getting their weapons ready. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, Kagome grabbed her bow, Miroku had his staff, and Sango threw off her kimono to show a battle suit with a giant boomerang, slightly noticeable hidden weapons, and a cat jumped on her shoulder.

Everyone left as Kaguri put Shippo on the ground and he took his feet into his hands and started to rock back and forth. " Wanna go see the fight?" Kaguri asked and he nodded. She put him on her head again and laughed as he snuggled into her hair. When she walked out she saw Kagome being thrown out of the way by a large bear that looked to be on its hind legs and had a human mans face, hands, and feet. "Uh?" Kaguri said as Shippo said, ''Thats a bear demon Kaguri-chan." She nodded as she saw Inuyasha use Wind Scar. She looked at the demon and saw something glistening in it head.

" I can't see the jewel shard.!" Kagome yelled. ''Fuck!" Inuyasha yelled only to hear a soft reply of ,"Who?" They all turned around to see Kaguri putting Shippo down as she jumped on the demon's head screaming, "I want the shiny thing. Give it here." She dug her finger nail into the demons head and took out a sacred jewel shard. She jumped off and sat there looking at the jewel shard. Everyone was surprised that it didn't become tainted in her hands but instead the tainted parts became pure. "Shiny...'' You could hear a soft voice said, but the sound of a boomerang cutting wind interrupted them as the demon was cut in half.

Everyone heard a scream as Kaguri immediently bolted up and into the forest as she put the jewel shard into a jar on her neck where candy was held in there packages. When she reached the clearing where the scream came from she saw what she guessed was a demon cause it looked half man, half bull. The demon was stalking toward a brown headed little girl with a low growl that said, "Sesshomaru's little human ward." The little girl started to call for a lord Sesshomaru as Kaguri head butted the demon and snapped its neck. The little girl jumped on Kaguri. "Thank you. Rin's name is Rin." The little girl said.

" Well Rin. How about we take you to where my friends are and we can talk. Wouldn't want another one of those monsters chasing you now would you." Kaguri said picking up the little girl and running to the other who got half way there. "Isn't that..." Kagome said.

"It's Sesshomaru's ward, Rin." Sango said. The monk started to walk up to them but topped at a cold voice.

"Touch the girl and die." An icy cold voice said. Everyone turned, save Kaguri who didn't care who the voice belonged to and kept walking. "Cease your movement human and return this Sesshomaru's ward." The voice spoke.

"So your the lord Sesshomaru the bull demon was talking about. I suggest keeping her under constant super vision that is better than an annoying toad demon called.. i think it was Jaken.. I always did want to kill the imp.'' Kaguri muttered the last part but knew they could hear it. She put Rin down as she walked to the Figure.

XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO

Me:Hope you liked it. And i hope you still like it sangoscourage. Itried my best so please review.

Inuyasha: I'm gonna kill you you bitch.

Me : I thought I disposed of your body.*runs* Sesshomaru!~

Sesshomaru: *engages into batle with Inuyasha.


	3. New member of the gang

Me: Yay another chapter done. Thanks you sangoscourage. I really like your reviews and hope to keep getting them. Now Sesshy time to do disclaimer. I want to get to the story done quickly. I've been keeping them waiting to long!

Sesshomaru:...

Me:FLUFFY!

Sesshomaru:*Growls* Do not call this Sesshomaru such a humiliating name bitch.

ME:No! I wont stop.! And thank you I know I do the disclaimer.

Fluffy: Fine. Bitch here does not own anything.

Me: I wonder if he knows him cussing just ruined his reputation.

Fluffy: You wench!

Me: I'll try to update soon if I survive.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kagome looked between her crazy friend and the growling yokai in front of her. Did she just hear her friend tell the great Lord Sesshomaru what to do even if it wasn't meant to be a order. Her hopes were that her best friend did not die today. She was too young to die. I mean she was only 15. Just a year under herself. "This Sesshomaru does not need to listen to such a weak ningen." Sesshomaru growled. Kaguri pouted but then she smirked. "What makes you think I am the weak one in a battle. All of my opponents might have been humans, but if I were to even engage into battle with a demon such as yourself I would not lose." She paused." I would deffinently not lose to you." She smiled as she saw a large dark cloud heading straight for Kagome and Inuyasha.

She ran with amazing speed and pushed them out of the way only to be hit with it instead. The cloud engulfed her, and raised her a few feet in the air. Suddenly the smoke disappeared and Kaguri fell to the ground dead. Or so everyone thought. Rin started to have tears fall down her face and Tears welled up in Kagome and Sango's eyes. Sesshomaru turned leave but stopped when everyone heard a twig snap. They turned back to see Kaguri trying to get up with one hand bleeding which had an knife through it.

"I...Ain't going...down...with out a fight...you ASSHOLE!"She yelled taking the knife out of her hand and threw it right back where it came from. They heard a thud and after they pinpointed the thud they saw a reincarnation of Naraku's sitting there with the knife in his heart. Kaguri walked toward them weakly and almost cried at what she had done. " It was a little boy and I killed him. Oh my gosh." She pulled the bloody weapon from his heart and held his wound trying to stop the bleeding and then the strangest thing happened. A bright, baby blue , light encircled her hands and the wound healed really quickly as a heartbeat came from the little boy.

The little boy had short silver hair and was wearing a blue fighting kimono. When the boys eyes you saw a molten red color. The boy looked at everyone and then the girl who saved the people he was aiming for. Shouldn't she be dead. He looked down to see the girls hands on his heart where the wound was and grew wide eyes. She healed him after he tried to kill her. Nonetheless he was a reincarnation of the most hated demon in the world and she didn't care. She smiled weakly before her head dropped and fell into the little boy.

"KAGURI!" Everyone but the obvious yelled. The boy stared wide eyed at the girl on top of him as the hanyou in red grabbed the fallen girl and rushed toward a village that was nearby, everyone following, even Sesshomaru because he was curious of the girl and Rin insisted on staying with them untill the girl gets better. The boy stayed a little behind them ,following them. He hid his scent and he looked through the window he saw The girl, known as Kaguri and the one that saved him, stir on the bed. Her eyes fluttered open as she pouted. "I hate beds." She mumbled to where only the demons heard what she said. She flopped down onto the floor and mumbled once more, "Much better." And with that she was just about to go back to sleep when-

Boom!

The ground shook as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru growled, "Naraku..." The sound faded as Kaguri stood up and mostly everyone gasped. She started to walk outside when a guy in a baboon suit walked up to her. "Kukukukukukuku... Looks like I have another victim." It said. "Aw I am going to die today? But I haven't even had a drink of water yet." She pouted as she put her hand out as if waiting to catch something. Just as everyone else came outside the same bloody dagger as before was thrown and she caught it." I was wondering when you'd come out."She mumbled The boy walked out from behind the hut. "And I just woke up to. Oh well. No other way to wake up then a fight."

The baboon lunged at Kaguri who just side stepped and smirked. She growled when she realized what time it was. "Mom and sis is gonna kill me if I take much longer. Lets make this quick." She said. The baboon lunged again but this time unleashed tentacles toward Kaguri, only to be cut a few feet in front of her by the one and only, Lord Sesshomaru.

Kaguri jumped forward after taking one of the villagers swords and was about to attack The baboon before he disappeared and left behind a doll-like-charm-looking thing. "Yeah, thats right! You better run coward! Couldn't even give a good fight you jackass."Kaguri screamed. Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow as the boy walked up to Kaguri. "Get away from her you litt-" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shut it mutt-face. He obviously has something to say."Kaguri interrupted him. He was just about to attack her when Kagome yelled the word! (lol) The boy bowed with his eyes clenched shut. "I am sorry for attacking you, and would like to thank you for saving me. My name is Hakumoshi." He appoligized. Kaguri smiled and Hakumoshi felt someone hug him. When he opened his eyes he saw that it was Kaguri.

"It is all right Haku, you were probably being controlled by baboon freak."Kaguri said, rubbing her face in his soft silver hair. He slowly returned the embrace snuggling his face into her hair. "Can I call you Okaa-san, Kaguri-chan?" He asked and smiled when he felt her nod. They let go of each other as Inuyasha lunged yelling, " Let me kill the brat!"

"SIT!" As soon as that word came from Kagome's mouth a large thud was heard through out the village and a hanyou shaped crater was created by said hanyou. "Guys can I go back home tell my family and then come back pleeeeeeease." Kaguri pleaded/pouted. Haku almost blushed at how cute Kaguri looked when she pouted. Inuyasha and Miroku did the same as The girl nodded. Soon enough though Inuyasha regained his composure (When did he have it?) and yelled, "What makes you think we want you back here."

"You thinking Imma leave Haku with you or send him back to baboon freak." Kaguri growled about to lunge as...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

ME:Hope you had funn reading peoples.! =D


	4. Haku comes to the future

ME:*looks around* NO one is here awaaaaaaaawwwwww =( Oh well I do not own this anime, sadly. Only Kaguri, Haku, and some new characters I will create. Hope you enjoy!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

"Well I'm off!" Kaguri laughed nervously as Sesshomaru made advancing steps toward her. You see...

*Flashback*

"Don't leave me behind okaa-san. Please don't leave me with the Inu-baka's!" Haku pleaded with Kaguri to bring him home with her as she heard to sets of growls coming from the two inu's in the crowd. Kaguri stepped protectively in front of him as they stopped taking the unconscious steps. Really how do you take steps with out knowing it. "You shall not touch him, You buttholes." I said as Sesshomaru started growing again. "Aw shut it Fluffy." Kaguri said as everyone laft to the village to make dinner.

"You will cease calling me that nickname, ningen." He growled. Kaguri stuck her tongue out at him while saying, "Make me _Fluffy_." She put extra emphasize on the nickname. "Is that an invitation?" He said as he saw she nodded. He ran up to her and slammed her to a tree and held her there by the throat. She didn't look afraid and when he sniffed the air there was no fear rolling off her body. His eyes narrowed as he tightened his grip and still she showed no sign of struggle. He saw her face turning a light pink color and smirked. He'd block off her air pipe so she was holding her breathe this whole time, so he smirked tightening his old a tiny bit more, but then suddenly dropped her. She fell on her butt but didn't start taking deep breathes like a normal human, she breathed evenly not even thinking about what had just happened just focusing on breathing evenly as she stared at the tai-yokai. "Was that suppose to scare me?" she asked with even words after a while.

"You are not normal, ningen." "No dur butthead. I know I'm not normal. Who is ? I'm crazy." She replied with a crazy face. Sesshomaru lunged and pinned her to the ground as she gasped at the impact, because she still hadn't catched her breath fully. He held her arms over her head with one hand while the other held him up. Her bent legs entangled with his and their faces were just inches apart. His hair fell to the sides and the sun reflected off of it, making him look a bit unearthly. You see, if she was a normal girl she there would have been a cherry red color to her face,but as you allready know, she's anything but. Instead she put on her best façade and became immune to everything, just like Sesshomaru. (AN: I was so tempted to write Fluffy again =D)

"Get off of me." She said. Sesshomaru smiled which kind of creeped her out, good thing she was a good actor. He leaned down and nipped at her ear before it hovered over her ear. "And what if I don't want to. This Sesshomaru is quite comfortable in this position." He wispered. Kaguri shivered as his hot breathe lingered on her ear. She glared at him as she saw him smirk triumphantly. _I'm gonna kill him,_ She thought. She threw him off of her person and started to run toward the well. _ Oh, crap. He looks pissed. VERY pissed,_ She thought looking back to see an advancing Inu-Taiyokai behind her.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Oh, crap." Kaguri cursed under her breath as Sesshomaru appeared before her. "Okaa-san. Can I please come with you?" Haku cried running toward us. "Perfect timing Haku, Are you sure you want to come to the future with me?" Kaguri asked and smiled when he nodded. "Well I guess we can try to see if you can come with me." She added before picking up the boy and jumping into the well before Sesshomaru could object. He stared at the route that she used to escape as it was surrounded by a pale blue color.

*Other side of well*KAGURI POV

When I was out of the well I saw Kun-loon standing and staring wide eyed at us. I started feeling uncomfortable as I walked passed her with Haku on my back. When we reached the front steps of the shrine we heard Kun-loon yelling for us. We both turned around as she ran up to us and started to catch her breath. "Yes? What is it, Kun-loon-san?" I said, adjusting Haku onto my side as I carried him.

"Did you just come through the well." She asked as I nodded. "Does that mean you went to the past too?" She asked and I nodded and she smiled. "Thank you but I have one more question. Are you going to help her?" I nodded again as she hugged Haku and I who stiffened. "Thank you." She said with tears in her eyes.

I nodded as she let go and ran back in the house I looked at Haku who she hadn't noticed. "Oi. Lets go to my house." I said as I ran down the steps and down a couple of blocks and stopped in front of a two-story building. It was white with a red rim and orange curtains in the windows. "Is this your house okaa-san?" Haku said as I looked down at him and nodded. I opened the door, put my hands over Haku's ears before yelling, " I'm home!" Haku still winced at how loud I was. "Okaa-san your loud." Haku complained as I thanked him,smiling. "How old are you anyways?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders as I said, "If my mom asks you are six. O.K?" He nodded.

"Where have you been Kaguri?!" A girl yelled from the kitchen. "Oh shut it Shayu. I couldn't help it! There was a little boy in need. He don't have any parents."I yelled back but a little quieter than before so it wouldn't hurt his ears too much. We walked into the kitchen as a girl with reddish-brown hair, turned toward us with a spatula. "It was you who was supposed to cook today now all the food will be burnt." She pouted. "Oh I'm so sorry onee-chan. I'll make a new batch. '' I said walking up to the pan with... Um... Food, I guess, and threw it out. Shayu left me to cooking.

I picked out ingredients for some burgers and started to make patties out of them. "Haku do you mind cutting some potatoes for me?" I called as I took out some potatoes out of the cubbies that my mom got for food that didn't need to be refrigerated. I showed him how to cut them and he used his demon speed to cut five in a about thirty seconds. " Just a few more. I want to bring some back with us. Kay?" He nodded and cut another eight. I poured vegetable oil in a bowl like pan and dropped some cut potatoes in them. By the time I had half of the potatoes done I had to flip the burgers. I finished another half and all the food was done. "Mmmm. American food." I hummed with delight. When ever I cooked, I cooked american food and everyone who ate it loved it. I pulled out some buns and put the burgers on them. I made four plates but put seven to go plates aside.

During dinner we talked about what really happened and my mom agreed that I could go back and forth in time. My sister, Shayu, of course, wanted to go with me so we agreed that we would see if she could pass too so here we are, Packed and ready to travel...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO

Me: Hi everybody ready to cast in votes for Kaguri's pairing

Kaguri/ Sesshomaru

Kaguri/ Miroku

Kaguri/ Naraku

Kaguri/ Koga

Kaguri/ Inuyasha

Kaguri/ older Shippo

Vote and review

Sesshomaru: Woman

Me: *mumbles* Damn thought I lost him

Sesshomaru: Woman do not ignore this Sesshomaru

Me: Don't kill me I gotto tell you something

Fluffy: Agreed

Me: I made a perverted you! *Runs away*

Fluffy: Your dead* chases after me*

Me : PLEASE REVIEW SO FLUFFY DOESN'T KILL ME


	5. Gifts

Me: Hi ya'll! I wanted to Introduce m-

Shayu; HI! HI! HI! I'm Shayu! Kaguri's Sister-like friend! Isn't that right Kaguri-onee-chan!*nudges me*

Me:* Sigh* I was hoping you wouldn't give my true Identity away Shayu but as she said. My real Japanese name Is Kaguri Higurami. The main character of this story. Come on Shayu I was wondering if they'd catch on.* bonks her head.*

Shayu: Ow that hurt*pout* On with the story

Me:I do not own anything.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

*Kaguri Pov*

We jumped into the well and was surrounded by a warm red color. It felt as though I had just jumped into a giant bowl of cotton candy. Strange way to think of it but still I loved the feeling. It was soft to the skin, calm to the bone and made you feel as though you were asleep yet not. I didn't pay attention before but then the feeling was gone just like that. I looked up from the bottom of the well, only to see Sesshomaru's curious eyes. I jumped out, landing gracefully as Shayu did the same landing beside me. I laughed as Shippo ran up and jumped on my side while Hakumoshi moved out of the way for him to land where he was. I about fell on to Shayu before regaining my posture. I looked back to the full- demon that was standing there in silence. "I thought you would have left with Rin by now, Lord Sesshomaru." I said as I walked past him with Shayu and we headed to village.

I felt a hand tug on my sleeve. I looked down to see Haku sitting there with my sleeve in his hand. I saw him point at the demon behind us. I turned my glance to the demon and noticed something pass through his emotionless eyes. Wait was that surprise I saw? Oh well I don't really care. We entered the village together as we saw the gang getting ready for bed. Rin came out and ran at us. She pounced on me also. I gasped at the this girl is strong when she misses someone. "Lady Kaguri! Rin so happy to see you! Rin missed you a whole bunch!" She cried. I slowly pet her hair as I felt her drift to sleep. I shook her before she fell into a deep sleep and helped her to the hut. I changed her into PJ's I bought for her. They were silver fluffy pants with rainbows and a T- shirt that said 'GOT FLUFF?' in big purple letters. I chuckled at how cute she looked. Once I finished dressing her she fell asleep in my arms. I carried her to a futon before moving to the main room which was just the room over.

Shayu was chatting with Sango about weapons. Speaking of weapons! "Sango I got you something." I said rushing to my bag, in which I placed near the entrance, which also had Sesshomaru near it. I almost dove into the thing. It was huge, and packed with a bunch of things. I pulled out a sheathed sword. The hilt was golden with a small cat carefully crafted and a ruby stone embended near the bottom. "I thought you might like this." I Handed it to her. She unsheathed it to show a sparling silver blade. I dove back into the bag and pulled out a pack. Inside it I pulled out some ninja stars. They looked like a small hurricane with a deadly blade. I handed them to Miroku. "This should help with battles. You need to put a bit of holy energy in 'em and they can kill many demons. "I dove back into the bag after showing him how to put the cover on the stars to make sure not to hurt someone. I pulled out a small spear. I handed it to Sesshomaru in which he raised an eyebrow. "It's for Rin. She needs to learn how to use it though." He nodded and stared as I once again dove back into the bag. I pulled out twin swords.

"Shayu I got these for you." I said as she took them. They had a silver hilt with a gold puppy chasing it's tail. She held them with great ease as I stared. Inuyasha started to growl. "Aw. Is the wittle puppy-dog sad that he didn't get anyhting from the one he didn't want to come back. From what I heard you like Ramen. Correct?" I asked not even bothering to glance at him for I knew it was true. I dug through the bag and pulled out three large beef flavored instant ramen and handed it to him. "Ask Kagome to boil water and die." I threatened once I saw his mouth about to open. I started to boil water for him as I told Haku to get the others dinner. He pulled out all the to go boxes that had there dinner and handed one to everyone, just as the water was finished boiling. I made tea and woke Rin up for Dinner.

All through out Dinner I got compliments from the gang thanks to Shayu telling them that I made it. "This is wonderful Kaguri-chan!" Sango exclaimed. "Yes it leaves a wonderful taste upon my tongue Kaguri-sama."Miroku said dipping a fry into the ketchup I brought. After that we all fell asleep and awaited the next day. Though my dream was kind of funny...

XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX

Me: Me so sorry I didn't update sooner I was tired from school and the annoying homework I got. Stupid teachers on that part.

Shayu: I agree they're all dumbasses

Both: PLease review!

Me: Oh and also. The next chapter will be the dream


	6. yokai Gaurdians

Me: Do not kill me OK?! I have been busy. If you want to blame some one blame Shayu and my laptop!

Shayu:*Sweatdrop* Of course you blame me...

Me: Yes! It is the red heads fault! She showed me a site and I about became addicted to it! I love roleplaying... *Starts to go on role player again*

Shayu: *Shakes me* GET YOUR BUTT UP AND START TYPING THE STORY!

Me: Alright alright I'm going I'm going... *Walks to type writer*

Shayu: On your laptop you dumkauf!

Me: Oh...*Walks back to laptop and starts typing*

Shayu: Thank yo-*Sees me playing on roleplayer* KAGURI! Get typing the story right now! *Drags France in* Or do I have to make him make sure your typing the story?...

Me: *Eyes widen as I pull out a machine gun* I'ma kill the frenchman! *Chases France*

Shayu: Kaguri... *Sweatdrops* Kaguri...*Says loudly with death promises.*

Me: OK OK Shayu I'll type the story up...* Starts typing after shooting France in the leg* On with the story Before Shayu kills me.I don't own aything...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO

*In Kaguri's dream*

*Kaguri P.O.V*

I groaned as I stood up from where I was apparently sleeping. I placed my hands on my hips and leaned back, My hands keeping the bottom part of my back in place, and cracked my back releasing me of my stiff bones. I looked at my surrounding and realized I wasn't in the hut. Instead I was surrounded by trees in a fairly large clearing. It didn't seem to be near any villages or camps though. I sniffed the air taking in the aroma of sweet flowers and ripe fruits. It seemed as though no living being, human or demon, had set foot with in a mile radius of where I was standing. It wasn't polluted or anything. It smelt, dare I say, pure. I heard a soft groan and looked down to see my sister. Shayu just sat there propped up on her elbows and she looked at her surroundings also. "Where are we?" She asked looking at me. I shrugged my shoulders and sat next to her as we started talking of how this place seemed to be untouched and how we might get out of here. Our heads snapped to the side when we both heard someone approaching.

"You are in our secret training ground." A female voice said. "And soon this will be yours..." Another said. "And maybe even your friends could join you..." The first one said. Shayu and I both got up at the same time and said dangerously, "Who are you? What is it that you want from us?..." The voices chuckled. "Yes they are definently our reincarations." They said at the same time. Shayu and I shared a glanced and then looked toward the noise with a raised Eye brow. "You want to know who we are don't you?" The first voice asked us as we nodded slowly.

"I am Midiroku..." The first voice said as a figure stepped into the light of the clearing. The figure was a female who looked to be in her late twenties. She had long dark brown hair that was tied in a high ponytail and eyes that had the same silverish blue hue as me, except a little more silver color. She wore the same Miko attire that Kaede wore except instead of red it had silver bottoms and pure snow white top. We looked where we supposed the other voice came from.

"And I am Samani..." The other voices owner said as another figure walked out. She had long light brownish red hair and bright blue eyes just like Shayu's. She wore the miko attire too but, like the so-called Midiroku, had a few color changes. Her bottoms were a light blue color and seemed like water and her top was also pure white. "We are the owners of the Sacred Jewel." They said together. "May we learn your names as well?"

Shayu and I looked at eachother before nodding. "Shayu Higurami.'' Shayu said with a nod of acknowledgement. "Name's Kaguri Higurami..." I said giving them a slight nod af acknowledgement. We both looked at them before they started to explain. "Your wondering how your here, i just know it." Samani said. "Well we can tell you you are asleep and that we will be helping you train for the big battle up ahead. " Midiroku said. "And you two are our reincarnations. Shayu is my Reincarnation and Kaguri is Midiroku's Reincarnation!" "We will be giving you 3 gardians each and new attire for you to fit in with this period of time more." "Oh yes, The gaurdians will be there to help you with battle and almost anything." "Naku, Minori, Ayame, Donimaru, Sakimaru, and Hanomori. Come out now, please." When Midiroku called out names 6 animals came out, 2 of each kind. There were 2 small dragons, 2 cats, and 2 dogs. I wonder why they chose these animals?

"Why would we need animals to protect us?" I asked. "These are no ordinary animals, Kaguri. These are actually yokai." Midiroku said as Samani introduced the animal Yokai. "This Nakumori, Naku for short." She said gesturing toward the blood red and silver dragon. "This is Minori, You can call her Min for short. " She pointed toward the baby blue and silver dragon. "This is Ayame, Aya for short. " She pointed to a pure white kitten like cat. "Donimaru, He wants to be called Doni though." She said placing a snowy white cat in Shayu's lap. "Sakimaru, Saki for short and Sack for tease." She laughed pointing to a small pouting dark dark brown puppy as I smiled. Sakimaru slowly walked up to me and crawled into my lap. " And Hanomori. He's just Hano If you'd like." She pointed to a light brownish red puppy who was staring at Shayu. I growled warning him that if he was a perv he'd get hurt. His head lowered and he slowly walked to Shayu. Finally Naku flew over to me and Minori flew to Shayu.

"Hello Mistress~!" They all said to us as our eyes widen but then we smiled. "Hello. I am Kaguri." I say as Shayu introdued herself to her gardians."Oh and we came to tell you that in your sleep, the charm that was put on you when you were a baby is starting to wear off so your bodies are changing." Midiroku said. "What do you mean?" I ask them.

"Well it seems it is time for you to go. Your new companions are waking up... " Samani said sadly. "Does that mean we don't get to see our gaurdians till we dream again. "Oh no of course not! Their laying beside your bodies right now! Your friends might try to kill them though." "No!" Then it all went black.

XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Me:Sorry for the wait :( D:

Shayu: Just review.

Inuyasha: You did't cuss in this one...

Shayu:*Eyes widen* Don't get her star-

Me: WELL SO~RRY IF I WAS TRYING TO BE NICE TO MY INCARNATIONS BY NOT CUSSING IN FRONT OF THEM! HOW ABOUT I CUSS YOU OUT WHEN WE WAKE UP! WOULD YOU LIKE THAT!? HUH, MUTT?!

Shayu: Too Late.

Inuyasha: What did you just call me, wench?

Me: Mutt. Got a problem?

Shayu : Please review. Oh and we are ending the vote.. No one wants to vote...


	7. Challenge?

Me:Haha My internet was shut off so I got to work on this more but I was off of Roleplayer for a long time... *Wipes a couple of tears out of eyes* And I wanted to post these first for you guys/. I hope you all are happy! D': Waaaa!

Shayu:Yes! More story! *Does a little dance*

Me:*Snif sniff* Your a demon to be happy because of my suffering...

Shayu:YEP!

Me: MEANIE! Frenchman attack before I kill you!

France: COME HERE SHAYU~! *chases after her trying to glomp her*

Shayu: You Bitch! *Runs for her life*

Me: *Looks innocent* Thank you sis I am a female dog... ON WIT DE STORY~! *Attacks my laptop with words.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXO

*Normal P.O.V*

Kaguri's eyes shot open feeling a hand on her neck. She looked down to see a sea of gold as she looked in a certain taiyokai's eyes. She looked at his arm which connected with her neck. His other hand brought back, acid dripping from his finger tips every 20 seconds. "What the hell Sesshomaru!" Kaguri yelled kicking him in the side as he disappeared and she fell to the floor and looked at her arm where he scratched her. Her skin was peeling off her arm with blood going down it. She looked to the side to see Shayu and Inuyasha standing infront of each other. Inuyasha had his sword drawn and Shayu just looked at him crazy. Kaguri turned her head back to her arm where she didn't feel any pain, to see her skin still peeling. Her eyes widened as she snapped her head back to Shayu. She looked at the top of her head. EARS! Neko ears! What the Hell was going on?! She thought. Her eyes widened. Seal... Body change... Yokai... Oh crap We are demons!

"Naku!" Kaguri said loudly as a blood red and silver dragon demon came from under the blanket she was suppose to be under when she awoke. She glared at Sesshomaru." Who hell pissed in your cereal, Fluffy?" She asked as Naku flew onto her arm and her other companions found their way to climb up her body. Ayame was on her head as Saki went into her folded arm so she could carry her. Naku flew above her and became a little larger before landing in front of her.

"Who are you demon?" Sesshomaru growled at her. Her eyes showed a flash of hurt before going Emotionless like he did so many times. His eyes widened as she masked all emotion like a professional, Almost as good as he could. "It is not surprising you don't recognize me. Though I did think you'd remember after you lunged at me like you did before I went to the future and brought my sister back with me. If your head so useless you can't remember my name let me refreshen it for you... My name is Kaguri Higurami. The girl who saved Kagome and Inuyasha's lives." Kaguri said with an even voice as Shayu looked at her.

_She only uses that voice when she's truly upset... _Shayu thought looking sadly at her sister who had all the attention right then. _Looks like we're demons now. Oh well_... Shayu marched angrily over to Sesshomaru as her hand came up and smacked him right across the cheek. He stood there dazed for a few seconds before glaring at the being who dare harm his person. "Try to harm Shayu and die Fluffy." Kaguri said with a even voice but on the inside she felt like sobbing her eyes out of her head. "You are not to tell me what to do Demon." Sesshomaru growled. Kaguri's eyes widened as she started to speed out of the hut. Tears finally coming from her eyes. _He can't even say my name!_

Shayu, Sango and Kagome watched her run from the hut and then Shayu glared at Sesshomaru. "See what you did?! You made her cry! She hasn't cred in years, you asshole! Not even when Our real parents Died!" Shayu said punching Sesshomaru in the face before chasing after her sister.

Haku just stared at the door. He'd seen the whole thing. "Your very mean. You made okaa-san cry..." He said as Kagome looked at him. "That really was Kaguri-chan?" SHe asked as he nodded. "That was okaa-san and Aunties scent. Their scent is unique telling that they are them. Most people smell the same but have one thing different. Theirs are completely different from regular beings..." Haku explained. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he sniffed his hand, in which had Kaguri's scent stuck to it. Haku turned to Sesshomaru. "Okaa-chan is usually cheerful and yet you made her impassive and cry just then. She did take a liking to you it seems. She got you a special sword. When we got to the weapons shop she looked for a sword that would fit you best. She spent most of the time we were there looking for it." He said as Sesshomaru started to get flooded with guilt but he kept his composure before running out and after Kaguri.

Kaguri was running across the forest floor. She'd already passed 5 large forests in about ten minutes. Tears streamed down her pink and puffy face as she finally stopped in front of a large lake. She sat at the shore and continued to cry. "W-why am I crying? I-I'm suppose to be the st-strong one. The o-one who's shoulder Sh-Shayu c-c-can cry on. I can't cry. I-I am the cheerful one. Th-the one who hides e-everything behind a smile. C-come on Kaguri. Put on a s-smile and go back." She sobbed with her face in her hands trying to stop the tears that pooled through her hands and into the water of the lake. She just kept sitting there. A twig snapped and her head snapped to see a demon approaching her.

"Such an innocent denomic scent. So unusual. Your must taste wonderful..." The demon said walking up to her broken down form. Kaguri stood from her spot and got into a fighting stance as she face the demon with tears still streaming down her face. Suddenly a mask was put on her face and her tears stopped as her eyes became emotionless. "You shut your mouth before Your blood is splattered all over this beautiful grass. It'd be wonderful to dye the grass red with another's blood for a change." She growled as the demon lunged at her. She dodged with a side step. That's how t went for a while. The demon lunging, Kaguri Dodging. Lunge. Dodge. Lunge. Dodge. Lunge. The demon landed a hit at her side. She tried dodging his next attack but was a little slow. She shut her eyes waiting for the pain that didn't come. She opened her eyes to see the demon being pushed back as silver flooded her vision. "Sesshomaru?..." She whispered before passing out from blood loss but her wound was healing faster then normal.

Sesshomaru took a side glance when his name came from her lips. He smiled slightly. Then frowned when he remembered he was the reason that she was injured. He glared at the demon in front of him. His eyes bled red as he gazed at the creature who harmed Kaguri. The demon smirked." Aw. Does the big bad dog have a weak spot now?" He said before lunging at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had his sword drawn and ready to attack, but when the demon was a couple feet away from him, the demon screamed in agony as it hit a bright red barrier. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he watched the demon discinegrate into ashes before looking at Kaguri. Her body glowing a faint red and her hair lifted a little. Sesshomaru went right to her side and checked her wound. she still had a huge hole in her side even with it healing quickly she was losing too much blood.

Sesshomaru bent down and licked her wound gently. It instantly healed as she shuddered. Her skin turning a sickly pale as her breathe quickened. She lost a lot of blood. They were basically bathing in it when Shayu entered the grounds. She growled at Sesshomaru. He ignored her and made a cloud of energy and flew as fast as he could back to the hut but stopped mid air when Kaguri talked in her sleep. "Get... Shay...u... Fluf...fy..." She mumbled. He sighed and went back to see Shayu running. He flew beside her and told her to get on. She jumped on and he went back into the air. Shayu sat down on the cloud and Kaguri tried to burrow her face in his chest. "...You.. Hur...t Shay...u I'll... Hurt...You.." She mumbled against his hard chest. Sesshomaru nodded as he continued to fly.

When they were close to the village Sesshomaru said, "The cloud is about to disappear. Be prepared." Shayu stood and jumped off before running to the hut to warn them to be ready for what they were going to see. Sesshomaru's cloud disappeared as he entered the hut and everyone stared at the pale, wounded form of Kaguri. "What did you do to her you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled."Sit!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha kissed the dust and Kaguri burrowed her face further into his chest as he set her down on a futon**(I think thats what they sleeped on...)** When he stood he barely got half way up. He looked down to see a pale hand on his sleeve. He followed the arm to Kaguri's body. His eyes narrowed a little when he tried to get her hand off gently but her hand would't budge. Everyone stared in comeplete aw as they saw him sit next to her and her hand still have hold of his sleeve.

"Cho...co...late..." She mumbled as Kagome and Shayu started laughing."Of course she says that." They both laugh again after Shayu said that. "Um excuse me. Kagome-sama? Shayu-sama? What is chocolate?" Miroku asked walking up to the girls. Shayu looked at them with and laughed a little more. "Chocolate is a type of treat. She is in love with it. You can get her to let go of anything even in her sleep she'll try to get it." Shayu explained."Trust me I got her to give me my stuffed animal back with a chocolate bar." She said taking out a chocolate bar. She looked at Sesshomaru. "Would you like her to let go of your sleeve?" She asked and watched as he nodded. She waved the chocolate over her nose. Kaguri sniffed the air and looked directly at the chocolate through her eyelids. She hummed and tried biting it with her mouth but Shayu pulled it out of her reach.

What Kaguri did next surprised every one even Rin who just entered the room. Kaguri pouted in her sleep before shrugging. She scooted her head to where it was resting on Sesshomaru's leg and fell into a deep slumber her skin returning to its natural color as she inhaled his scent. "Chocolate..." she mumbled moving her hand to his, pulling it down and snuggling her head on his hand. Normally a guy would blush ad look away, but that would ruin Sesshomaru's reputation wouldn't it? Instead he tried to get it out of her grip but failed now both his sleeve and arm were under her control. He sighed giving up thinking it was a useless attempt. If he killed the woman that was currently using his leg as a pillow Rin would be very upset with him and something about the thought of killing her made his heart clench.

"I thought you said she always let's go even in her sleep if you wave the chocolate infront of her face?"Sango asked as the two other future girls stared in amazement at the two Yokai that were near the back of the hut. "It usually does..." They muttered. Suddenly, Shayu smiled. "Hey Sesshomaru. You better not harm my sister!" Shayu called over to him as he just glared at her with a 'Do-you-think-I -want -to -harm-her?' glare. Everyone once again stared in amazement when his expression softened the only softness he usually gave Rin. rin finally seeing all the blood still on the two yelled. "What happened to Kaguri- sama? Rin want to know! " She yelled as Kaguri stirred a little. "Kaguri Time to wake up." Shayu said.

"Five more minutes, Mommy..." Kaguri said before sniffing the air. Her eyes snapped open as she sat up still not letting go of Sesshomaru's hand or sleeve. She looked down at her hand to see what she was holding. Her eyes widened as she quickly let go and ran to the stream. She looked at her reflection. Her dog ears twitching when she heard footsteps. Her cat tail swaying behind her as she turned to see her pillows owner, Sesshomaru. "Sorry about that." She said looking down as she fought a blush. **(You know I was going to stop it here but I was bored so I'ma keep going! XD)**

"It's alright... Kaguri.." He said looking away also. There was a small silence as Kaguri looked at Sesshomaru and stared in amazement as a gentle wind blew through the clearing. Sesshomaru's hair swayed and his kimono carassed the breeze as though it was it's friend. The light of the sun reflecting of his skin and hair made him look unearthly. When he looked at her she thought she saw his eyes flash a redish orange until he looked fully at her with his golden eyes. The wind sent whispers to Kaguri as she watched the sun set. Little did she know Sesshomaru's eyes saw something related to that in her.

When Sesshomaru turned his head to look at her, What he saw made his eyes widen a little. Kaguri's hair swayed gently in the wind as her hand were folded delicately behind her back. She was looking at him with amazed eyes. Her silverish blue eyes frolected with the orangeish color that danced around her pupils. She was smiling, the only smile that could bring any guy to his knees, with her lips curving up a little. The sun reflecting off of her did little with her body naturally glowing brightly. Sesshomaru regained his composure before speaking.

"Why did you run out of the hut?" Sesshomaru asked the question he'd been wondering when he came out after her. Kaguri looked away sheepish which made her look pale again. Sesshomaru was beside her within a nano second. He brought his hand up to her forehead to make sure that she didn't over work herself and ended up falling to the floor. Kaguri's cheek started to heat up thinking about how the fearless scary lord Sesshomaru of the west was actually caring for her. "I was a little embarrassed.'' She mumbled looking down as Sessomaru's clawed hand gently came in contact with her head. She wanted to go back to sleep, She was still a little woosy but she was now afraid she would try to find her 'chocolate'. Sesshomaru smelt kind of like chocolate but Vanilla and a little scent of flowers swirled with it almost making it unnoticeable. No wonder she fell asleep on his leg. He smelt like her favorite treat! Her thoughts paused as her eyes widened. Did she try to eat him?! She looked up into his golden sea orbs with a curious but still sheepish look. , in which made Sesshomaru start thinking that it was cute before his thoughts stopped. Did he just think something was cute?!

"Uh...Fluffy... I didn't happen to... You know... Try to bite you...did I?" Kaguri asked her cheeks started to flush as those words left her mouth. Sesshomaru looked at her puzzled. "Why would you have tried to bite me?" He voiced out his wonders. "Well... You see... You smell kind of like chocolate and I usually eat chocolate in my sleep when it is near me... And yeah... I was wondering if I tried to eat you..." Kaguri said starting to panick but sighed in defeat."No you didn't try to _eat _me you just had your head on my leg..." He trailed of fighting a small blush down thinking of it. "Oh OK." Kaguri smiled appy she didn't try to devour him.

"Haku said you tried to find a sword in the future." Sesshomaru said making her look down again. "Yeah... But i thought you might not want it because of your pride."She mumbled the last word. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow. "Wouldn't it also ruin my reputation if I didn't accept it?" He asked as Kaguri's eyes brightened. "Stay right here."She said enthusiastically as she ran to the hut and dived into her bag. Everyone looked at her funny, everyone except Haku who knew what she was after. She pulled out a small sword and ran back out.

When she aproached Sesshomaru again, He was sitting up against a tree with his eyes closed. He wasn't asleep, she knew, He was keeping his gaurd up even though his form looked relaxed. The thickness of his clothes made him look relaxed but under those clothes his bones and skin were as stiff as a rock. She never remembered him being like this in front of her but in a couple of books it said;_Before his new friend came to him he was always as stiff as a rock. His body may look relaxed but thats to fool the idiot who believes that he is asleep enough to attack his camp. Then his eyes would snap open and while the opponent is surprised he'd attack. I don't think he ever fell asleep. He was always there when you needed him and after the final battle his brother, the half-breed Inuyasha and him became a little closer but not fully they still fight at times to this day. Inuyasha ended up with a newcomer of the group and Sesshomaru-sama ended up with me. We don't know where our paths must go but we will escape any obsticle of life to be together..._ There was more she just couldn't remember it. She tried looking for the authors real name but all she could find was her pen name _Silvere rose_.

Kaguri snapped out of her thoughts when a hand touched her cheeks. She cursed under her breathe for letting her guard down as she didn't bother to check who it was. Instead she did a back flip kicking the owner of the hands... other sleeve. Kaguri's eyes snapped opened to see Sesshomaru standing there with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry Fluffy. Didn't see who it was." She appologized as he nodded and stared down at the new sword in her hand. She followed his stare and looked at the sword before remembering what she'd brought it out for. "Oh Yeah! Turns out there was a yokai sword maker in the future." She said happily before her mood darkened. "He would have been dead if he didn't make this sword." she said as Sesshomaru smiled at the threat. Not a full smile just a small one but it was still a smile.

She held out the sword for him to unsheathe it. Every one walked out to see the unsheathing of the weapon. Sesshomaru put his hand on the hilt and slowly moved the blade part out of it holder. When it was fully removed The sword changed from what looked to be a katana's blade to a magnificent blade that was thick and almost as tall as himself, which was pretty tall. He stared at the blade with the others amazed eyes glued to the sparkling silver color. "Do you like it?!" Kaguri asked enthusiasctically. Sesshomaru looked down at her and nodded. "Oh goodies. They had to use my tooth to make it though. It hurt like-"She paused and looked around to make sure no kids were around. "It hurt like hell to get it removed. He just snatched it out. But it was worth it. now only me and who ever I want to use it can. And when he finished making it I broke his arm saying he best warn me next time..." She skipped away and tackled Shayu." What'd I do?!" Shayu yelled as she fell. "Your the one who put the chocolate over my face when I was asleep and didn't give it to me, Aren't you?! Hand it over!" Kaguri replied/yelled. Shayu nodded in defeat handing her the chocolate bar. Kaguri got off with a hum of delight unwrapping the top of it and taking a bite.

"What's that?" Haku, Shippo and Rin said together as they walked toward the group after a game of tag. They looked at the treat in a wide eyed Kaguri's hand. "You poooor children. Never had chocolate. I feel so bad for you!" Kaguri yelled pulling all three into a back crushing hug. She broke the rest of the chocolate into four peices and gave a peice to each of them while she stuffed a piece in her mouth. She pulled out another chocolate bar. She walked over to Sango and Miroku and gave them a fourth of it. She walked up to Sesshomaru and before he could protest against eating the treat she shoved it into his mouth and the other piece went to Inuyasha. "Good huh?" She asked as everyone , but the other future girl and Sesshomaru nodded. She looked at Sesshomaru. "You don't like it? I thought you would! You smell like it!" Tears formed at the end of her eyess as she started talking about how chocolate is good. Sesshomaru stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. "You do like?" She said looking up at him as he nodded slowly swallowing the sweet treat. "Yay!" She cheered bouncing up and down before hugging him." I knew you would!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the contact but he didn't move her, which surpriseed the others before Inuyasha smirked. "So you got a new sword eh? Want to put it to the test you asshole." Inuyasha growled putting his hand on tentsaiga. Sesshomaru just sheathed his new sword and stood there as Rin jumped to hug him with Kaguri. "So the big bad bastard don't want to fight. What a weakling. He must be afraid of me."Inuyasha proclaimed. Sesshomaru was about to unsheathe the new sword to fight untill Kaguri opened up her mouth." Don't even think about using that sword on Inuyasha. It'd be a waste of time. All you need is your fists." Se mumbled into the cloth. "Rin. Make sure Fluffy stays here. " She said letting go as Rin wrapped her arms and legs around Sesshomarus left leg. Kaguri growled at Inuyasha. "If you want a fight. Come and get one. I've been getting bored lately." She said as Inuyasha backed up from the dark red aura coming of her body in waves. "Aw The little puppy is afraid of a wittle kitty." Kaguri said mockingly. Inuyasha growled." I accept your challenge."

"Who ever wins is the alpha of this new pack." Kaguri said in a happy tone as Inuyasha started to protest. Kaguri chuckled." So you are afraid I'll win and be alpha. Fine lose your honor..." She started to walk back to a now smirking Sesshomaru but Inuyasha yelled his agreement.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Me: I'm not sure if this is a cliffhanger or not...

Shayu: Then write more!

Me: No! My finger hurt! *Holds up red fingers from major typing*And on my laptop on wordpad that was 235 lines so Shut your mouth *Pouts angrily.*That is my longest Chapter...

Shayu:Fine... REVIEW please... AND WHAT THE HELL YOUR GOING TO FIGHT INUYASHA TO BE ALPHA OF THE GROUP!?

Me: Yeah. If Inuyasha's the alpha who knows what he'll do if Sesshomaru joins the group. But I don't know who's going to win.. Depends on how crazy I am when i write it. And dang this took a while to type!

Shayu: No chocolate for you.

Me: *Smiles* I got enough for a year of hyperness! XD

Shayu:NOOOOOOO!DX

Me: YEEEEEEESSSSSSSS! XD


	8. New alpha of the group!

Me: I'm typing too much in one day...

Shayu: Thats a good thing!

Me: No its not! For all I know all this typing could brake my fingers!

Shayu: Only your mind can come up with that excuse.

Me: What ever. *Smirks* I'm still CRAZY!

Shayu:Noooo! Inuyasha's going to get hurt!

Me: I'll try not to do too much damage.

Shayu: What type of fight?

Me: I am thinking... First blood shed?

Shayu: No head chopping!

Me:Fine! I'll cut the head off!

Shayu: WHAT?!

Me:*Playing a game and I cut the head of my opponent off* Wait. What? I was playing a game...

Shayu: Thank goodness...

Me: I don't own anything! Except my characters!

~xCHOCOLATE~xCHOCOLATE~xCHOCOLATExCHOCOLATE~~~~~!

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow when Kaguri asked Inuyasha what type of bettle he'd like. "First blood." He said. Kaguri's eyes brightened as she walked to her bag. Shayu sighed. "You might end up dead..." Shayu said making everyone's eyes turn toward her. "What do you mean, Shayu-sama?'' Miroku said. "He chose Kaguri's favorite thing to do. Cut things. You should be honored if you get into a fight with her and she pulls out her favorite pocket knife." Everyone stared at her as she walked up to Inuyasha. " You might die and then it'll weigh down her conscious, Inuyasha. I swear if you die I'll go to hell myself to bring you back and kill you again." She threatened her aura turning dark as Inuyasha nodded his head quickly. "Kay." He said. "Sesshomaru if she ends up going crazy your going to have to stop her or she'll kill him and I am sure that you don't want to see her broken down." Shayu gave orders to eveyone so if anything happens they'll be ready. "KAY! I got my weapon!" Kaguri called climbing out of her bag with a small pocket knife in hand.

"Is that her favorite Pocket knife you talk about?" Kagome asked as Shayu shook her head. "No. She doesn't leave it anywhere. She keeps it in her right pocket. If she tries to pull it out we jump her before she can." Shayu replied. The pocket knife in Kaguri's hand was a silver with little red lines going horizontally across it. " Kaguri why don't you show them your favorite knife?" Shayu called as Kaguri looked at her. "But what about..." She whined with a pout which made Sesshomaru's eyes soften a little. " You can start it afterwards!" Kaguri nodded and walked over to where Sesshomaru was sitting."One moment." She said. Kaguri stared at what seemed to be a sleeping Sesshomaru. Her hand reached to her pocket and stopped half way there. Her hand went to Sesshomaru's leg. "You want to see the pocket knife too don't you? " She asked shaking his leg. "I am awake." He said opening his eyes. "I know you are. Your tense. You should learn to relax." She said. Every one looked at their interaction with wide eyes.

Kaguri started to get annoyed how he wasn't answering her and put her face a few inches away from his. Her hand came up as she started poking his cheek. Poke Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Po- Sesshomaru caught her hand to stop the annoying actions. "What is it?" He opened his eyes but they widened when they saw a pouting girl's face that was only a couple of inches away. "Do you want to see my favorite pocket knife?" She asked her pout going further until she looked up to a silent male. "Do you?" Sesshomaru sighed and nodded figuring if he didn't say anything soon he'd have that annoying finger of hers poking him again. Kaguri's eyes brightened. She turned to everyone from her posistion where she was sitting in his lap. "Do you guys want to see it? " She asked them and they all nodded. She leaned against Sesshomaru so she could go to both her poskets and pulled out two other pocketknifes after setting one down. "I now have two favorites now!" She lay them on the floor so everyone could see them.

The one to the right had a straight blade. It looked brand new. The blade itself was silver with a gold side. Near the bottom a ruby was embended as the front had a picture of a pure white dog with a purple cresent moon on it's forehead and stripes on its cheeks. On the back was a pure blood red Neko with a star on its head and stripes that looked like lightening bolts on its cheeks. There was a small red and silver dragon drawn flying around the two animal wrapping around the entire hilt. "I found this one while at the store. The dog image reminded me kind of of Sesshomaru so I had to have it. I found prayer beads too but they were red instead of light purple like Miroku. So they reminded me of Miroku and Inuyasha. For some reason I thought they might have been yours..." I said looking at Miroku.

The pocket knife to the left was simple really. It was silver with the image of a wolf on the front and back. "This is the pocketknife my dad gave me when I was a kid. He said that if I am in trouble to use it and it will help me if I kept it with me at all times..." She stared at the pocket knife before putting them back into my pocket and grabbing the first one she had. "OK you ready Inuyasha? Let's go to a clearing far away from here!" Kaguri sung standing up and walkng away from them toward a clearing. Inuyasha and the rest walked where she was heading. "Inuyasha you heard me right. If she brings out her favorite pocketknife. Run like the devils chasing you. We will find a way to stop her." Shayu said walkig beside him. "Keh! Why should I be afraid of a little knife?" Inuyasha said proudly puffing out his chest. "Because if she grabs our dads knife in a fight... Our father will take over and kill everyone he sees... It's happened everytime she grabs it... She killed so many when He took over. She says she doesn't remember it but everytime we talk about it...She starts crying and runs out of the room... Our father was the devil himself. I bet he was. She always ends up fighting inside her own mind to keep him locked up. But she always loses until father puts the knife inside his pocket..." Shayu said sadly with a sad smile. Everyone looked at the girl skipping happily down the path.

"Then how is it her favorite?" Sango asked. "It's an excuse for her not to use it. Saying the it would it would get ruined if she uses it." Shayu replied. "Then how come she grabs it?" "Father is in her mind and makes her." "Why don't she destroy it?" "She has tried but she says that... Father yells at her saying that she'd kill him and his spirit would kill everyone she knew." "Why is she always happy then?" This question surprisingly came from Inuyasha. His ears were down and his eyes were a little saddened. "It's her front. She thinks she has to be strong. No tears equals no worry. That's her moddo. She always smiles even if she wants to cry. Like at our parents funeral. She just smiled and hugged me when I was crying, and said they were in a good place and mom wouldn't like it if we cried. I couldn't stop the tears but she just stood there with me and hugged me untill they stopped and we moved in with mom's friend. If she hurts someone she'll cry a little but just go back to how it was before..." Shayu said tears pooling down her cheeks.

Next thing they know Shayu was hoisted up onto Kaguri's back. "Come on don't cry. It's alright. Or do I have to tickle you?" Kaguri laughed earning a few chuckles out of the other girl. Kaguri glared at the gang. "Now which one do I have to hit?" She growled as they were kind of scared and backed away." It's not their fault. I was just thinking about mom and dad." Shayu said as Kaguri froze for a second. "OK then. Let's go to our battle sight!"Kaguri put on her best smile and ran as she looked at Shayu and Shayu stared down at her with concerned eyes. '' Sis. What are you doing." She asked. "Dropping you in water!" Kaguri said happily dropping Shayu in a lake. Shayu laughed as she splashed Kaguri making her soaking wet

"Hey! I have to fight here!" Kaguri laughed pointing to the clearing near the lake and and kicking water at shayu. The little ones of the group soon joined Shayu. Kaguri steped out on the clearing where Inuyasha was standing his sword unsheathed. "Ready?" Kaguri said as Inuyasha nodded. "Look up. Down. Right. Left, opposite of the sun. Now look at me." Kaguri said pointing where he should look and he did so. When he turned his head to look at her his nose about broke when she punched him. "Haha! Victory is mine! I got first hit!" Kaguri cheered before turning stoic and still. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and charged at her. "Ooooh~ How bout we only use our fists for this!?" Kaguri asked as Inuyasha sheathed his sword and landed a few hits on her but most were blocked. She aimed and got a bunch of hit on him, few blocks. "Weapons only now." Inuyasha declared unsheathing his sword as Kaguri took out a pocket knife. Her fathers spirit made her grab his pocket knife. Inuyasha saw this and started running sheathing his sword. "Oh Inuyasha~!" Kaguri growled sweetly, before taking off after him.

Shayu rose up from the water and took off after them Sesshomaru already have been gone was catching up to Kaguri. He grabbed her waist and pinned her to a tree, with her hands above her head. Kaguri started to struggle under his grip when Shayu got there. "Sesshomaru. Try to take the knife from her."Shayu ordered as He tried to snatch it out of her hand but t didn't budge. He waited for Shayu next suggestion, him having no idea how to knock some one out of being possessed."Do you know anything that might shock her out of it?" Shayu asked and watched when he shook his head. Shayu's face turned into an evil smile. "Try kissing her." She said as both the Kaguri and Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Kaguri's head turned to her. "Don't you dare try telling him to kiss my daughter, Shayu." A male like voice came out of her lip. "Sorry Daddy but I want my sister back! Now kiss her Sesshomaru!"Shayu yelled. Sesshomaru nodded his head leaning down to Kaguri's as his eyes closed and he kissed her. Then the gang got there and Inuyasha came back. Their eyes grew and mouth hung open as Kaguri's eyes grown also before her eyes closed. "Fluf..fy."She mumbled before falling limp in his arms, unconscious. Sesshomaru raised a worried eye brow at her form. "She usually passes out after her mind battle. Don't worry she's just sleeping."Shayu explained. Sesshomaru picked her up to where he was carrying her back to the hut.

Along the way she woke up and finally got to do the fight with Inuyasha. This is how it was near the end. "Your gonna lose~"Kaguri sung seeming dancing with Inuyasha as she held the pocket knife infront of her. Inuyasha charged at her but she dodged and left a small cut as small amount of blood trickled down his hand. " SEE I TOLD YOU I WAS GOING TO WIN! NOW I AM ALPHA!"Kaguri yelled happily as she tackled him and licked the blood off his hand. The cut healed. Inuyasha blushed as she licked his hand free of the smallest amount of blood. Sesshomaru sat at the other end of the clearing with Shayu was watching proudly but growled possessively at the last act.

Shayu smirked. "So you like my sister eh?"She asked the teasing smirk plastered on her face. Sesshomaruu looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I do not like the woman."He said but his heart clenched at the words and knew they weren't true. "Want me to find out if she like you? I am pretty sure she does."Shayu said raising her eyebrows.

"Stop licking me wench!" Inuyasha yelled as Kaguri licked the last of it off. She got off of him and stood."I don't think my sister would appreciate those things coming from your mouth Mr. Puppy." Kaguri pouted as Inuyasha blushed again. "Don't call me that!"He said but pouted a little red still on his brought her hand up to his fore head and pushed back his bangs as she checked his forehead. "Your burning up maybe you should take it easy." She said as Inuyasha's face resemled a tomato. "Naku. Do you mind carrying everyone for me?" Kaguri looked at the dragon who nodded and was engulfed by a fire and turning into a large dragon. She put everyone on Naku as she walked up to Sesshomaru and jumped on his back. "I get piggy back ride." She said as she nuzzled her face into his neck inhaling the chocolaty smell. Sesshomaru nodded and made a cloud of energy before flying off beside Naku.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Me:I know its shorter I know

Shayu:Write now or I'll make france kiss you.

Me:*Sits at table staring at france across the room*

Shayu:*Growls* France... Kiss her!

France:*Gets up and runs to me kissing Kaguri*

Me:*pulls out a gun* DIE FRENCHMAN!*shoots at FRance and hits his foot*

France:*Starts to cry*

Me: Fluffy! The frenchman kissed me!

Sesshomaru: What?! *Eyes bleed red as he tackled the crying frenchie*

Me: I think frenchie had enough! *pulls on invisible thread and France comes from Sesshomaru al bloody* Go back to your country Frenchie before I kill you myself.

Shayu:What the hell...

Me: I want to start doing truth or dares so I won't update till I get atleast one!

Shayu: Whatever ...please review...


	9. Authors note :'(

The dreaded Authors note...

I'm sad to say I'm on a writers block. I can't think of anything so ideas are MORE than welcome though I would also like reviews to let me know people actually like my story. PLUS I am writing my own book and I am trying to focus on that as well ^^; If you like this story please review with some ideas or just say you liked it. By the way Kaguri's changing to Ayame x3 I kinda made Kaguris name up and I really like the name Ayame since it means a Iris my favorite type of flower. And so will her appearance I'll be editing the chapters hopefully soon.

~ Bloody silver roses~


End file.
